


There's No Oui Without You & I

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Magic Koi Fish and Other Wildlife Species [1]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, OT4, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: There's an OC. Her name is Silkie Flora. She is a genetically engineered mermaid. Her abilities include communicating with animals and phasing in and out of space time. Her pronouns include they/them and she fell for Evita first. This is the story of the aftermath, in a timeline where Evita and her mystic husband have an open relationship.
Relationships: Tandy Bowen/Evita Fusilier/Tyrone Johnson, Tandy Bowen/Evita Fusilier/Tyrone Johnson/Original Character, Tandy Bowen/Evita Fusilier/Tyrone Johnson/Original Character(s)
Series: Magic Koi Fish and Other Wildlife Species [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581886





	There's No Oui Without You & I

**Author's Note:**

> Tandy and Evita are top leaning verses. Ty is a bottom leaning verse and Silk Flo is a verse verse. Ty was fumbling through his burgeoning bisexuality when he met them. The magic koi fish are connected to S.F.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issa epilogue of sorts

Silkie Flora chose their name, the old one no longer fit after the transformations were complete. The day they met Evita, they glowed a gorgeous gleaming blue. Evita was immediately awestruck. She laid a hand on their shoulder and started talking them up. Their first conversation was about Tyrone and Tandy's return home, as this is what brought Silkie to New Orleans. The two of them went to visit the divine pairing, the two had set up a new hideout in an abandoned skate park. After the other three got over the miniature menagerie of animals that had also come along to visit, the four of them got to know each other a little better and the rest is not quite yet history.

Now in present day,  
Tyrone and Tandy have finally gotten back from spending time with other powered up youth, previously very homesick but currently super exhausted. Evita has made them autumnal wild rice soup and Silkie Flora has poured an immense amount of energy into booster spells for the two returning heroes. The spells work well and all four of them let out breaths they had not yet realized they were holding. "I imagine you would still like to rest, perhaps after you eat?", Flor busies themself with settling the two in. Ty chuckles softly before shifting so he can capture Flora's lips in a slow, sweet kiss. Sinking into his embrace, they use their telekinetic gift to move the soup- and Evita- over to the other side of the main space. As they break apart, Ty is rewarded with a kiss to his hairline before Silk moves glides over to Tandy. Tandy squeezes them tight and she gets a flurry of kisses to her cheeks and jawline in response. Evita has served the soup and some raspberry tea that has been stocked full of electrolytes. A couple of birds and several reptiles enter the main space, she serves them their lunches as well. "I would much rather spend some time awake with you." Tandy counters. Tyrone has pulled their mermaid maiden onto his lap, the two of them settle in on a sofa and he eagerly accepts the proffered feeding. Evita follows suit, and Tandy insincerely grumbles on about her independence before she lets herself be fed. Evita lets them eat for a small while in silence before breaking said silence, "Did y'all shower closer to home or way over with the others?" Ty and Tandy burst into laughter. Wiping her eyes, Tandy decides to answer for the both of them. "I actually fell into a portal on the way back and Ty came after me. We came out the other side clean and our clothes were fixed too." Evita giggles before beginning to feed herself some soup. Silk had already started alternating between spoonfuls for Ty and spoonfuls that aren't. Once they finish eating, Evita comes up with an excellent idea. "Why don't we spend some time together before turning in?" Sending all the nearby critters out on watch with plenty of snacks, Silk Flo gets up and kisses Evita very quickly before they walk into one of the 'bedrooms'. Tandy and Tyrone eventually follow suit. Ty busies himself with looking for something..

**Author's Note:**

> Flory is a warm, deep amber shade of brown. She is a little taller than Evita and she has a curvaceous physique. She is a year older than her partners and she has animals that travel wherever she goes.


End file.
